


Blinded by Beautiful Lies

by almondchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Character Study, Forgiveness, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondchocolate/pseuds/almondchocolate
Summary: After Lila's lies are exposed and Ladybug's identity is revealed, things change for Alya. They change a lot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Blinded by Beautiful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a summary than a story, but I will write out the whole thing if people find it interesting or if I want to procrastinate online school;)

Following Hawkmoths defeat, Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities to Paris. Marinette was already the city's golden girl so no one was surprised. What shocked the masses though, was Lila Rossi's abusive treatment and how Marinette's supposed "best friend" let her get away with it.

When learning the truth, Alya was devastated. She had been manipulated, but more than that she had willingly let the truth evade her and had chosen a liar over her best friend.

The backlash was violent. Ladybug tried to contain it but her hardcore fans were downright murderous. Alya and her family was forced to move and relocated to Australia. Even there there were whispers and gossip. Alya was painfully aware that she had made a mistake.

She couldn't bear to make friends so she wrote a novel, "Blinded by Beautiful Lies" in which she was excruciatingly honest in detailing her actions and behavior in the now famous Rossi Scandal. In the book, she also revealed that she had been the original Rena Rouge and how she had not only lost the trust of her best friend, but her idol too.

The entire book was dedicated to Marinette and it wasn't Alya's way of making peace with the public, it was her way of saying "I understand now, and I'm sorry." 

The book quietly became the best-selling novel in France, and most of the world for that matter. Ladybug's story had enraptured the world and Alya's account was beautiful and honest and vulnerable. It also had the added benefit of calming some haters, and gave her a magnitude of recognition for her captivating writing style.

Alya eventually started her own blog and newsletter titled "The Miraculous Truth". Like Ladybug, this phrase and newspaper series lasted long past their founders and both Marinette and Rena Rouge went down in history as that century's greatest heroes. One for being brave enough to do what's right, and the other for being brave enough to say sorry, while also writing a classic.

It's rumored that when Alya Cesaire, now fondly known as the Rougeish Writer, came back to Paris that a red blur was seen entering her window. The day after, Alya posted her shortest post to date: the vague "forgiveness is beautiful, more so than any lies."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
